


sucking your blood till your heart stops beating

by fuckboyluke



Series: lashton fantasy au [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ashton and Luke are college roommates, Ashton is very grumpy, I'm just tagging random things sorry, Lashton - Freeform, Luke likes to be an ass to Ashton and call him cupcake all the time, M/M, The story isn't as bad as the summary I swear, but I just really really love Vampire AUs, he hates Luke but still wants to know where the boy wanders off to at night, lashton au, vampire!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyluke/pseuds/fuckboyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are roomates and everything about Luke really pisses Ashton off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the story isn't as bad as the summary.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (The summary is worst than the actual story, I promise.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the hell is Luke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use italics a lot.

"Schedule?"

"Check."

"Passport?"

"Check."

"Proper identification?"

"Check."

"Condoms?"

"Che--Mom!" I whipped my head around from unpacking my suitcase and faced her, where she stood hanging family photos on the wall.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, dear. There's a nasty array of diseases going around, you know?"

"Yes, I know. You have been drilling this into my mind for years."

"There's chlamydia, gonorrhea, HIV/AIDS, herpes--"

"Mom, please."

She stayed silent for a few minutes until something else sparked her interest.

"Do you, uh, do you give or receive?" She questioned sheepishly.

_What?_

If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn she was asking me whether I take it up the ass or not.

"Are these the type of conversations parents normally have with their gay sons?"

"It's just that, people who receive are more likely to catch diseases, you know? I'm not butting into your life."

"Okay, mom." I laughed, raising my eyebrows at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me." She walked up to me, capturing my shoulders in her iron death grip.

"Someone's eager." I wiggled my eyebrows, still laughing. "But if you honestly must know, I--" I cut myself off as the door roughly swung open, definitely leaving a hole in the wall, to reveal my (maybe) roommate and his mother. My mother and I shared a look of confusion at the people's dark demeanor, but shrugged it off as the woman spoke.

"Hello. I'm Liz Hemmings, and this is my eldest son, Jack." The woman introduced herself and the broad man standing behind her, holding out their hands for us to shake.

Their skin was ice cold to the touch, and I assumed that it was because of the snow that began to litter the ground, so I didn't lay much attention to it.

"I'm Anne and this is Ashton. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Luke should be up any minute. He's getting the last of the boxes from the car."

_Who the hell is Luke?_

She must have noticed my look of confusion and began to speak again. "Jack isn't your roommate, dear."

"Oh thank God." I mumbled and let out I breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't think I'd want to be sharing a room with someone who looked like they could snap me in half.

Before we had a chance to continue the conversation, said roommate walked into the room, box in hand. A blush began creeping it's way up my neck at the words **sex toys** scribbled across the cardboard held in front of his face. The box is haphazardly thrown to the ground, as he flops back onto the bare bed, not bothering to acknowledge the unfamiliar faces in the room.

"I thought I told you not to write those obscenities on the box." Liz scolded.

"It's not like I'm lying about what's in there." The boy spoke, velvet voice spooling out, an equally charming laugh shortly following.

"Your aren't that active, so I definitely know you don't possess anything like that."She countered.

I was in the process of letting out a small laugh but thought against it when he rigidly sat up on the bed, jaw clenched. ( _in anger?_ )

With the absence of brown cardboard, I actually got to fully take in his appearance. This family seemed to be extremly coordinated, all three of them adorning black get ups. Apart from his mother and sibling, this Hemmings in particular sported black sunglasses on his face, perched atop a perfectly sloped nose. I tried to focus more on what the lyrics on his shirt read than on the douche bag vibe he was giving me because _who the hell wears sunglasses in the winter time?_

"Now," his mother continued, "are you going to sit there and act as if you don't have any manners or are you going to speak?"

He pushed himself off the bed, and walked over to me, invading my space too much for comfortability. The sunglasses that were once on his face were pushed up his nose and _what the fuck, who has eyes that beautiful?_ The oceanic blue was a stark contrast to his pale face and dark aura, instilling a little shock in me.

"Hello, Ashton." He smirked. I stood there, opening and closing my mouth like a fish gasping for air, my words unsuccessfully fighting their way out my throat; he never faltered, smirk only growing as he kept looking at me with those _eyes_."Cat got your tongue, cupcake?"

"N-no." I stuttered out. He snatched his lip in between his unusually sharp teeth, giving me a once over before introducing himself to my mother.

 

...

 

"I love you too. Call me when you get home. "

"Wait. I think you might need these." She then proceeded to pull a roll of _what the fuck is she doing with condoms in her purse_.

"Mom, seriously?" I whisper yelled, just in case Luke was close by. "What the hell am I supposed to do with 20 extra condoms? Don't you think you've shoved enough in my suitcase?"

"Luke's a handsome boy." She whispered back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm going to let him have sex with me?"

"One time wouldn't hurt."

I jumped at the sudden hand that rested on my hip and turned my neck to see Luke at my side.

 

"Please get off of me." I nudge him.

"No." He turned to acknowledge my mother. "Anne I didn't know you were still here."

"Just talking with my son." She smiled. Luke's eyes flickered to the condoms _that were still in her hand_ , a smirk making a way onto his face as his eyes met mine. I felt my face heat up and I tried to squirm away, but he just tightened his grip.

"Did you ask your mom to get these for us, cupcake? You shouldn't have." He plucked the foil packets out her hand, sliding them in his pocket. 

"I did not. Go away!" I shoved him off, and he laughed, bidding my mother a farewell before disappearing back into our dorm.

"Have fun." She smirked, scampering off down the hall.

I closed the door, and flopped face down on the bed. The clock had just struck 9, but quite frankly all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Touch me in my sleep and I'll break your hands." I told Luke.

"Don't act as if you wouldn't love it." I just groaned loudly and rolled over, his velvet laughter the last thing to reach my ears before I drifted off. 

 

My plans on sleeping for the next eighteen hours were immensely overshadowed by the feeling of someone watching me. Trying to ignore it, I turned over, back facing the wall, which didn't help either, only making the situation more uncomfortable.

"Hey." A voice whispered. "Hey, cupcake, wake up." I peeled on of my eyelids open, met with a row of pearly whites, almost giving myself a concussion from jumping back and slamming my head into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I yelled, rubbing the spot where my head came into contact with the drywall.

"I thought about shoving my hands down your pants and getting you off, but then I remember what you said about breaking my hands, so I thought better of it."

"You're such a fucking pest, you know that?"And where are your clothes?" Noticing his torso was bare.

"On my body?" He replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "I could take them off if you'd like."

"Oh piss off." I shoved him, well attempted to shove him, off the bed, but he was one step ahead, and grabbed my arm, dragging me down on top of him.

"I rather like this position, don't you?" I just rolled my eyes, not bothering to respond. "But I honestly think I should be on top." He continued, snatching his lip between his canines.

"And I honestly think you should get your filthy hands off of me."

"I just washed my hands after I jacked off, they're still clean." He stated matter of factly, examining his free hand.

"I've had a long day, let me sleep please, Luke." I responded, pushing on his chest to remove the hand he had pressed against my lower back. "Get off, dammit."

"Come out with me tonight." He flicked his tongue out to play with the _hello metal lip ring_ , at the side of his lips.

"Do you not understand english? I said I wanted to sleep."

"Don't be a Debbie downer."

"Why are you inviting me out? We don't even know each other even though I'm already pretty sure I don't like you."

"Harsh." He pouted.

"You'll live." I deadpanned.

"That's obviously why I asked you to come with me. Don't be that way. Please?" He whined, jutting out his _nice_ bottom lip again and _woah this is getting too much for me_.

"Why can't you keep your hands on your own body?" I sighed, becoming annoyed with the ice cold hand that had made it's way under my shirt, fingers cascading across my skin.

"I like how your skin feels underneath my fingers." And if that made me blush like a school girl who was talking to her crush for the first time, no one needed to know. "Maybe the next time I'll be pinching the skin against your hips while you beg for it."

 _Way to kill the moment._  

"Are you always this straighforward?" I asked him.

"Only with you, cupcake. Anyway, let's make a deal. We go out for an hour, and if you want to leave, we can." I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head, not in the mood to entertain him anymore.

 

...

 

"Almost ready my ass." I yelled at the closed door.

Luke had been rushing me about, saying that he was already late & wanted to leave at a certain time but of coursehe was so slow as fuck & still inside the bathroom.

I flopped back on the bed, a string of sighs and over exaggerated groans leaving my mouth, hoping he got the message.

"You ready, cupcake?" He walked out the bathroom, toweling off his black hair.

"I figured the exaggerated sounds would have given that away. And I wish you would stop calling me that." I raised my head to look at him, almost snapping my neck because _where the hell is his shirt?_  

"Make me." 

 _Those words_. Those were **the** words, everyone knew that. Whenever they were uttered, things immediately took a sexual turn, so I realized that the best option would be not to reply. 

 He was suddenly fully dressed and I was yanked to my feet being pulled out the door in the span of three seconds.

"No time for you to talk. We got things to see, people to do." He turned around to give me a cheeky grin as I snorted a reply.

"Actually." He continued, "I think you're the only person I'll be doing tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is boring! It'll get better, I promise! Just give me some feedback and work with me on this, alright? Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!


	2. Happy Holidays!

Hi to anyone that follows this story, I just wanted to wish you all a happy & safe holiday, whatever one it is that you celebrate! I initially wanted to post a chapter today as like a Christmas gift or something, but I didn't like the final product so I decided to postpone doing so. If things go as planned, I hope to chug out at least two chapters by Monday. Thanks for reading! And again, have a nice holiday!


End file.
